New York, I'm coming for you !
by brittanaa4ever
Summary: Brittany, qui est a présent à l'Université MIT, vient rendre visite à ses amis à New York après le soudain décès de Finn. Tout les amis se retrouvent donc à l'appartement de Rachel, Kurt et Santana, qui cette dernière a une nouvelle petit-amie. Brittany ne sait toujours pas comment agir vis-à-vis de Santana mais elle est sure d'une chose, de ses sentiments. Résumé pourrit désolé x)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à touuuus! Alors je me présente je m'appelle Marion, j'ai 14ans et je suis Gleek, et donc vu le nombre de fictions sur Brittana que j'ai lu, je me suis dis que peut-être je devrai me lancer! Car oui Brittana est mon OTP! :D Donc voilà, cette fiction sera une fiction sur Brittana du point de vue de Brittany! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Encore une journée ennuyeuse à l'université MIT. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour atterrir ici? Oh oui, j'ai fais des dessins sur une feuille, rien de mieux pour entrer à la fac. Lima me manque tellement. Le lycée, le Breadstix, les amis... Mais surtout une chose, enfin une personne, ma personne... Santana. Enfin, ce n'est plus MA personne, plus à présent... Depuis un peu moins d'un an. Nous sommes en fin Juin 2013. Cela fait un peu moins d'un an que Santana a voulu rompre. Cela fait moins d'un an que je viens un total enfer. Ce fut si difficile... Je l'aimais tellement, et encore aujourd'hui. Pourquoi avais-je choisis Sam? Elle était revenue, elle était revenue pour moi, et seulement moi. Elle est ma personne...

Mais ne nous étalons pas trop sur ce sujet, j'ai d'ailleurs envie de parler d'autre chose, de quelqu'un d'autre... de Finn Hudson. L'un de mes meilleurs amis, qui est décédé depuis maintenant une semaine, et je ne m'en remet toujours pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Il est un homme si merveilleux, plein de générosité, remplie d'amour... Enfin, il était. Depuis que j'ai appris l'affreuse nouvelle, je pleure, chaque soirs, dans mon lit, je pleure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Rachel, à Kurt, Puck, Quinn, à tout le Glee Club, sa famille, ses amis... Mais aussi à Santana. C'est fou non? Tout ce à quoi je pense se relit immédiatement à Santana dans mon esprit. J'aimerais tellement être avec eux, avec tout le Glee Club, les nouveaux comme les anciens... Toutes les personnes qui éprouvaient de l'affection pour Finn ! Je voudrais tellement les serrer dans mes bras. Nous pourrions nous consoler les uns les autres... La perte de Finn serait beaucoup plus facile à traverser.

Ça peut paraître égoïste mais... Tout ce que je souhaite c'est de prendre Santana dans mes bras. Sentir son odeur, sentir son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains sur mes hanches... Toutes ces petites choses qui font que je l'aime énormément. Et pouvoir lui dire que tout ira bien, que nous en sortirons plus fortes, et que nous nous souviendrons de Finn entant que l'homme extraordinaire qu'il était, et qu'il sera à jamais dans nos cœurs.

Mais ce n'est plus mon rôle d'agir ainsi avec Santana, malheureusement. C'est à présent le rôle de Dani, sa nouvelle petite amie depuis quelques jours... Et oui, j'ai bien vu comment elles se parlaient presque tout le temps sur Twitter, ça crève les yeux. Les photos d'elles que Santana publiait... Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que Santana et moi ne nous sommes pas adressées la parole depuis que j'ai quitté le lycée, pour venir dans cette fichu université où je me perd tout le temps et où je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que les professeurs disent. Encore lorsque j'étais encore au lycée, elle prenait des nouvelles, m'appelait de temps en temps, même si cela faisait plus de mal que de bien, mais elle le faisait. Maintenant plus rien, j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle m'oublie...

- Alors mademoiselle Pierce? Quelle est la racine carré de 2 x 3?

- Euh, quoi?

- Vous êtes encore dans la lune, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? S'interrogea le professeur.

- Rien ça va, je... je dois y aller.

- Mademoiselle Pierce revenez le cours n'est pas terminé!

Tant pis pour les cours, je rentre chez moi. Je perd tout, tout ceux que j'aime, je vais juste rester chez moi, dans mon petit appartement, seule, à regarder la télé avec mon pot de glace. Finn, Santana, le lycée, mes amis... Tout me manque tellement. Si Finn était encore là, il me prendrait dans ses bras réconfortant, en disant qu'un jour Santana et moi nous nous retrouverions, mais il n'est plus là. Si Santana était encore là, elle me prendrai aussi dans ses bras et me dirait que tout irait bien, que l'on surmonterait la perte de Finn ensemble, et qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Mais elle n'est plus là, ils ne sont plus là ni l'un ni l'autre. J'ai besoin de mes amies, de l'amour de ma vie, j'ai besoin d'eux. Je veux voir mes amis, et c'est ce que je compte faire. Je veux retourner les voir, que ce soit seulement trois jours ou moins, je veux les voir, je veux les serrer dans mes bras. Mais bon... pas tout de suite. Il faut que j'achète des billets d'avion d'abord. Et puis... si j'y retourne, c'est pas comme si tout allait être comme avant. Nous sommes tous en période de deuil. Et Santana a une nouvelle petite-amie. Plus rien n'est comme avant. Mais on s'en fiche! Je vais aller voir mes amis! C'est ce que tout les amis ferait, et je suis une bonne amie. Alors plus aucune hésitation. Je me rendrai à New York!

Bon enfin arrivée à la maison, enfin... petit appartement miteux. Lord Tubbington est tranquillement sur le canapé, il dort, comme d'habitude. Il est trop mignon. Je vais le prendre avec moi à New York! Alors, où est mon ordi? Où est ce putain d'ordina... oh il est là. Je suis pas du genre à jurer mais bon, le stress joue sur mon comportement. Mon fond d'écran est une photo de Santana et moi, le jour de la Saint-Valentin en 2012. Qu'est-ce que cette époque me manque... Passons, alors vite, google chrome. Hop voilà, un billet d'avion pour New York. Peut-être je devrais en prendre un pour Lord Tubbington? Non je pense pas. Aller mes bagages, je ne perd pas une seconde, je veux être au plus vite auprès de mes amis. Je ne prend que le stricte nécessaire, fringues, brosse à dent, shampoing, et tout le reste. Les affaires de Lord Tubb et on est partis! Je ne sais pas comment je serai censée agir lorsque je serai là, devant la porte, avec Rachel, Kurt, Santana ou même Dani devant moi. N'y pensons pas. Allons juste à l'aéroport. Lorsque j'ai quitté l'université, il était 15h. Waouh, il est déjà 19h. Je ne sais pas combien il y a de temps pour se rendre à New York, mais je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est d'être au plus vite aux cotés de mes amis, je veux être là pour eux. Je les ai déjà laissés tombés pour me rendre à cette stupide université qui ne m'apporte rien. Je regrette tellement... L'aéroport est là! Alors... je suis jamais venue à l'aéroport seule alors je sais vraiment pas comme ça marche. Mais attendez...

- QUINN! MERCEDES! MIKE!

- Oh mon dieu BRITTANY! Cria Mercedes tout en courant dans les bras de Brittany.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- On t'as appelé, tout les trois, mais tu ne répondais jamais! On voulait t'appeler pour te dire qu'on aller à New York, on devait se rejoindre ici, pour aller voir tout le monde pour... Enfin tu vois. Dis Quinn en baissant les yeux.

- Oui je... hum... je suis désolé j'ai toujours pas branché le téléphone, je sais pas comment euh... bref.

Un silence ce fit. Personne n'osai plus parler, tout le monde est encore sous le choc de ce qui c'était passé quelques jours plus tôt.

- Et bien, en tout cas maintenant, je suis ici!

- Et c'est tout ce qui importe! S'exclama Mike, on se retrouve tous, et nous allons être ensemble à New York avec nos amis, et nous allons surmonter ça ensemble. Promis?

- Promis. Répliquèrent aussi vite les trois filles.

Puis nous nous engageons dans un long câlin de groupe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'avaient manqués ceux là.

- Allons-y, l'entrée de l'avion est par ici! Dit Mercedes.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir vous savez. Ça va nous faire beaucoup de bien. M'exclamai-je.

Tous acquiescèrent. Tout à coup une voix résonna dans tout l'aéroport, le vol en direction de New York partait dans moins de dix minutes, et nous ne savions toujours pas où se trouvait l'embarcadère ! Mon dieu, faut que l'on se dépêche! Ok donc, on doit aller a l'embarcadère 14!

- Mon dieu, c'est pas tout les jours que je cours comme ça!

- Aller Mercedes, on y est presque! Dit Mike.

- Il est tout au fond à gauche, regardez les panneaux! Cria Quinn tout en courant le plus vite possible.

- Attendez! On est là, on est là! Criai-je le plus fort possible.

Nous sommes enfin devant les sortes de portes qui captent les métaux que l'ont a sur nous, je n'ai franchement aucune idée de comment ça s'appelle. Tout s'est bien passé, puis les valises sur les tapis. Tout va bien également, ouf. Plus que quelques mètres qui nous séparent de l'avion. Nous avons le temps à présent, nous reprenons notre souffle après ce long sprint.

Une fois le souffle reprit, nous reprenons lentement notre marche vers l'avion. Un long tunnel avant de franchir la porte du véhicule. Le stress comment à refaire surface. J'appréhende vraiment les retrouvailles. Avec Quinn, Mercedes et Mike, tout s'est bien déroulé. Avec Rachel et Kurt, je suis certaine que ce sera le cas aussi, mais... avec Santana? Elle a recommencée sa vie, elle recommence à être heureuse et... je débarque. Je n'ai pas envie de la chamboulée, je veux son bonheur. Peut-être devrai-je l'éviter? Je pense que c'est ce que je ferai. C'est la meilleure chose à faire après tout, non?

Bref. Nous arrivons à la fin de ce tunnel, quelques hôtesses (je suppose) nous y attendent pour récupérer nos bagages. Je leur donne et ne prend que mon petit sac où j'ai ranger mon téléphone, de l'eau, à manger et des écouteurs... Puis nous passons enfin les portes de l'avion. Il y a vraiment du monde! Mais nous arrivons tout de même à trouver des places ensemble. Je m'assois à coté de Quinn, et Mike et Mercedes s'assoient juste derrière nous.

- Tu penses à Santana, c'est ça? M'interrogea Quinn.

- Quoi? N'importe quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Je dis ça car ça fait presque cinq minutes que tu bloques devant ton téléphone à essayer de faire play à «songbird», et je sais ce que cette chanson représente pour toi car tu m'as déjà tout raconter.

- Écoute, ça reste entre nous ok?

- Qu'est-ce qui reste entre nous?

- Tout ce que je vais te dire.

- D'accord, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi Britt.

- Santana, elle... elle me manque tellement. Et je sais qu'elle refait sa vie, qu'elle revoit des gens et qu'elle a même une copine mais... elle me manque. Donc je me suis dis que, pour pas compliquer les choses, j'allai être distante avec elle à New York. Mais, je veux être là pour elle, pour l'aider à traverser ce que nous traversons tous en ce moment...

- Tu sais Britt, Santana a toujours été amoureuse de toi, depuis le jour où elle t'as vu, et je doute que ce sois finit... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis sure et certaine que Santana a encore des sentiments pour toi, je te le promet, tout va s'arranger.

- Merci Quinn, tu es la meilleure.

- Je t'en pris.

Quinn me prit dans une petite étreinte assez agréable. Puis je me replaçai sur mon siège. Je mis mes écouteurs et décidai à écouter Counting Stars de OneRepublic. Puis le sommeil vint et je m'endormis juste quelques secondes après avoir fermer les yeux...

- Britt... Britt... Brittany !

- Hein? Quoi? Criai-je presque en sursautant.

- Eh oh ça va c'est Quinn, réveille toi, l'avion a atterrit !

- Oui, oui ça va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques étirements des bras et des gens pour me réveiller en pleine forme, l'avion était au sol. L'avion avait décollé à 22h30, il est déjà 5h du matin. J'ai beaucoup dormis quand même. Nous nous levons et commençons à marcher en direction de la sortie du véhicule. Nous étions tellement fatigués que nos yeux se fermaient tout seul.

- Dis Mike, on est censé aller comment à l'appart de Rachel, Kurt et Santana? Car là on sort de l'avion mais leur appart est pas tout près d'ici. Lui demandai-je tout en me frottant les yeux, qui me piquaient encore.

- Quand vous dormiez j'ai appelé Puck, il est sur la route depuis deux bonnes heures, il devrait arriver. Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil.

- D'accord. Ça va me faire plaisir de le voir, il me manque beaucoup, à tout le monde je pense. Dis, pourquoi tu n'as plus réussi à dormir?

- Je dors plus ces derniers temps... Car... Enfin tu vois. Je sais pas, j'y arrive pas...

- Je vois, t'en fais pas Mike. On s'en sortira tous ensemble, d'accord? D'accord, c'est promit.

Je lui fit un sourire qu'il me lança en retour, puis nous continuâmes à marcher dans cet espère de tunnel dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom. Nous arrivions enfin dans l'aéroport où nous pouvions récupérer nos valises. Quinn a dû m'aider pour attraper la mienne sur le tapis roulant car j'étais appuyée, tête contre le mur, prête à m'endormir de nouveau.

Nous entamions donc la longue marche vers la sortie de l'aéroport, vers le parking pour rejoindre Puck. Il venait de prévenir Mike qu'il se trouvait juste en face. Qu'est-ce que c'est grand un aéroport. Il y a de tout. Boutiques souvenirs, café, restaurants... Cela me fait penser que ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas manger. J'avais même pris à manger dans mon sac, mais tout est encore là. Mais pourtant je n'ai pas faim du tout.

Nous continuons, à marcher, encore et encore... Enfin! Nous passons enfin les portes de la sortie. J'ai du foncer dans au mois trois personnes pendant les dix minutes de marche que nous venons de faire. Puck est là. Il n'a plus sa crête tient. Le parking est immense! Il y a de tout, des camions, des bus, voitures... même des limousines! Je me demande qui peut se trouver ici.

Bref, je sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça. On s'approche de Puck, il nous sourie... Mais on peut quand même voir qu'il se sent très mal, comme nous tous.

- Hey Puck. Comment ça va? Lui demanda doucement Quinn.

- Je m'en sors... et vous?

Tout d'un coup il y eu un silence et tout le monde baissa la tête. Puis Puck s'avança vers nous.

- Aller, venez là.

Et il nous entraîna dans un long câlin de retrouvailles. Ce n'était pas un câlin comme avant, pas un câlin plein de joie, de bonne humeur... c'était un câlin emplie de tristesse.

- Vous m'avez manqués. Dit Puck dans un sanglot.

- Toi aussi Puck tu nous as manqué. Dis-je doucement.

- Allons-y, dit Puck en se détachant lentement. La voiture est juste là.

Nous montons donc tous dans la voiture, en silence. Je me suis du coté de la fenêtre, pour pouvoir observer New York. C'est tellement magnifique! Nous passons même par Time Square! Oh, les bons souvenirs que j'ai de cet endroit... Durant les Nationales de 2011. Certes nous n'avions pas gagnés, mais nous avons passés un séjour mémorable, extraordinaire, parfait même. Il y avait une si bonne ambiance entre nous tous, tout le monde était heureux... Finn et Rachel, Kurt et Blaine, Sam et Mercedes, Tina et Mike... même moi et Santana. Mais plus rien n'est désormais comme avant.

Enfin passons. Nous passons devant une Université gigantesque, et magnifique. Il est écrit «NYADA» sur la grande entrée. C'est donc l'université où étudient Kurt, Rachel et Santana.

Puis quelques minutes après, nous arrivons devant un petit appartement qui a l'air assez sympa. Juste sur le coin d'une route marchante et à coté des escaliers pour se rendre au métro. Il est simple, mais très mignon. Une grande porte ancienne pour entrer, puis des escaliers normaux. Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur donc nous montons doucement mais sûrement les marches. C'est quand même essoufflés que nous arrivons à l'étage de l'appartement. Ce n'est qu'on premier étage. Puck nous indique donc que c'est la porte 5. Nous posons les valises à coté de la porte et un blanc s'installe.

- Quoi? Dis-je lorsque tous me regardait.

- C'est pas moi qui frappe. Dit Quinn.

- Moi non plus! Continuèrent Mercedes et Mike.

- Bah t'es juste à coté de la porte. Finit Puck.

Il n'avait juste pas le courage de frapper à la porte. Je vois bien la tristesse, la peur dans ses yeux. Je frappe donc à la porte, pendant que les autres sont sur le coté, contre le mur. Je frappe une fois, puis deux fois, puis j'entends des pas approcher de la porte. Puis la porte s'ouvre.

- Hey... Brittany?! S'exclama Santana.

* * *

**Et voilà! Fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et un review pour la route? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeey! Voici le chapitre 2! Donc j'avais oublié de vous prévenir mais les chapitres seront postés toutes les semaines voir deux semaines (en tout cas ce sera le samedi) car tout dépendra du temps que j'ai pour écrire les chapitres, je ne veux pas me presser et écrire n'importe quoi. En plus les cours reprendront donc je n'aurai plus autant de temps, mais je tacherai toujours de poster mes chapitres en temps et en heure! :)**

**Au fait! Je vous donne mon Twitter si vous voulez savoir des choses, du genre la publication des chapitres et tout... Donc c'est ms_landslide ! Et oui «landslide» on reconnaît la Brittana shipper haha. ;)**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre, bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

C'est une Santana aux yeux boursouflés qui me fit face dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux étaient si rouge que les larmes me sont directement montés aux yeux. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et soudain, un léger sourire d'espoir se dessine sur son visage, ça signifie qu'elle est heureuse de me retrouver non? Mais bon n'y pensons pas, j'ai dis que j'essaierais de ne pas être trop proche d'elle, elle a une petite-amie.

- Hey Santana. Dis-je en relevant légèrement les yeux en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Elle est tellement belle, c'est à m'en couper le souffle. Mais je sens un trou se former dans mon cœur en voyant l'expression de son visage. Elle est si triste, si fatiguée... Puis les autres se mirent à arriver derrière moi. Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike...

- Oh dios mío, vous êtes là. S'exclama Santana en soufflant un grand coup. Kurt, Rachel, venez!

Une leur d'espoir traversa ses yeux. Elle me regarda avec tant de tendresse. Puis me prit le bras pour me serrer dans ses bras. Son souffle, sa peau contre la mienne. Je n'y crois pas, elle m'a tellement manqué. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle se trouve dans mes bras qu'elle s'en détache aussitôt. Elle me regarde, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, puis elle détourne son regard du mien. Je fais donc de même, il y a une drôle de tension entre nous deux, mais bon c'est compréhensible. Aller Brittany, fait semblant de rien.

- Oh mon dieu, vous êtes là, j'en reviens pas, vous m'avez tellement manqués! Cria Kurt en s'approchant, suivi de Rachel.

- Kurt, Rachel, vous aussi vous m'avez manqués. Dis-je en fonçant directement dans leurs bras.

Ils sont vraiment tous dans un sale état. Leur yeux, ils sont tellement fatigués... Nous le sommes tous. Heureusement que nous allons être tous ensemble, car je ne pense pas que nous pourrions traverser tout cela si nous étions chacun éparpillés dans des États différents. J'espère vraiment que tout nos amis qui sont à Lima pourront venir. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que l'on soit tous ensemble, comme on bon vieux temps, et que l'on essaye de passer des bons moments ensembles. Tout le monde se sert dans les bras, se dit bonjour, s'embrasse. Sur les joues, restons soft, quoi que... euh ouais bon Brittany tu as assez parlé là.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre présence me fait plaisir. Dit Rachel en tachant de nous sourire.

- Nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir tu sais, rien de mieux que d'être tous ensemble. Dit Mercedes en nous regardant tous un par un.

- Aller, venez là, je veux vous sentir tous dans mes bras, tout de suite! S'exclama Kurt.

Et encore une fois, nous nous engageons tous ensemble dans une longue étreinte. Et bien, on peut dire que nous avons été gâtés en câlins aujourd'hui! Pour notre plus grand plaisir. On ne va pas s'en plaindre, ces câlins nous font énormément de bien.

- Allez entrez, on va pas vous manger, restez pas plantés là et emmenez vos valises. Dit Santana en quittant doucement l'étreinte.

Nous acceptons donc et la suivons dans l'appartement, il est quand même grand! Ils ont un salon super sympa, un grand canapé placé en face de la télé avec entre les deux, une petite table. Puis au fond une magnifique cuisine. Je suis en train de scanner tout l'appart, on dirait une gosse qui va à Disney Land pour la première fois. Bref, nous posons les valises à coté du canapé et nous asseyons directement, nous sommes exténués.

- Alors... Dani est pas là? Questionnai-je Santana qui se trouvait debout, à un mètre de moi.

- Hein? Euh... Non elle est pas là.

Puis elle repartit direct. On dirait que je l'ai offensé. Ok c'est vrai que d'arriver et de tout de suite parler de sa nouvelle petite-amie, ça ne doit pas être cool. Mais bon, elle est avec elle maintenant. Elle n'a plus de sentiments pour moi. Mais Quinn m'a dit beaucoup de choses dans l'avion à propos de Santana... Enh et puis zut! Il faut que j'arrête de me tracasser pour ça. Je me tracasse toujours pour rien. Pense aux licornes, pense aux licornes...

- Donc, hum... On a deux chambres de libres. Mais il n'y a que deux place dans chacune d'elles. Donc pour aller vite, l'un d'entre vous devra dormir sur le canapé clic-clac.

- Vous en faites pas, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, je prend le canapé.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? T'en ai sure Brittany? Dit Quinn.

- Oui t'en fais pas, j'ai besoin d'être seule, c'est tout. Lui répondis-je en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

Ils acceptèrent donc enfin le fait que je voulais rester seule. Je me sens vraiment bizarre, j'ai comme une vide en moi. Un vide que seul Santana pourrait combler. Oh et puis merde Brittany, reprend toi un peu! J'ai l'impression d'être une faible, qui est éperdument amoureuse de Santana.

- Venez tous, je vais vous montrer les chambres. Brittany, tu m'appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'accord? Il y a une armoire au fond du salon. Me dit Rachel.

- Pas de soucis Rachel, merci beaucoup. Lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Je me dépêche donc d'aller poser mes affaires dans l'armoire pendant que les autres sont amenés dans leur chambre. L'armoire est grande, j'en aurai bien assez.

* * *

La journée est passée plutôt vite. Du moins pour Mercedes, Quinn, Mike, Puck et moi. Le voyage nous a épuisé, nous avons dormis toute la journée. Même si nous avons tous dormis pendant le voyage, mis à part Mike. Je suis contente qu'il ai réussi à dormir, il en avait grand besoin, ça fait des jours qu'il n'a pas dormit normalement. Ceci dit il me semble que Santana, Kurt et Rachel ont eux, été à la NYADA pour les cours. Merde les cours! Oh tant pis. J'appellerai la fac et je dirais que je suis malade et que je suis pas prête de m'en remettre. Peut être que je devrai arrêter de glander dans le fauteuil (qui est particulièrement confortable) et penser à me lever. Ok donc il est 19h, depuis ce matin je dors, wouaw. Ils doivent être rentrer de la NYADA non? J'en sais rien. Je vais aller prendre ma douche, ça devrait me réveiller. Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage d'aller jusque l'armoire, bon aller j'y vais.

Je prends mes fringues, mon shampoing, ma serviette et je commence à chercher la salle de bain. Je ne suis pas parée de la trouvée, tout ce que j'ai vu pour le moment de l'appartement c'est l'entrée, le salon et un petit peu la cuisine. Je crois que je vais devoir ouvrir les portes une par une et voir ensuite. Première porte, j'ouvre la porte et je vois Quinn et Mercedes qui dorment tranquillement dans leurs lits respectifs. Bon ben, porte suivante... Ah c'est celle-là! Normal que je le sais, c'est tout simplement écrit sur la porte. J'ai un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte et... oui en ouvrant la porte tout ce que j'avais dans les bras tombe par terre. J'essaye de tout reprendre lorsque je me rend compte que la lumière est déjà allumée...

- Santana?! Criai-je.

- Oh Brittany, tu m'as fais flippé. Me répondit-elle en soufflant doucement.

- Hm, désolé... répondis-je doucement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, ses longs cheveux noirs encore mouillés qui tombent sur ses épaules, les goutes qui coulent le long de sa nuque... Wow, Brittany arrête de mater, Santana doit s'en rendre compte.

- Euh Britt, ça va? Me demanda Santana avec un air inquiet.

Tout à coup je la regarde directement dans les yeux. Je ne rêve pas? Elle a dit Britt? Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait appelé par ce surnom. Je me rends compte que je suis encore agenouillée sur le sol.

- Euh ouais, génial, parfait, hum... je vais y aller, je reviendrai plus tard! Dis-je en me relevant. Euh... à tout à l'heure!

Elle me gratifia d'un te ses plus beaux sourires. Puis je repartis dans le couloir aussi vite que possible, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Brittany! Cria Santana.

Je revins en courant aussi vite que possible que je faillis glisser devant la porte, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire.

- Oui?

- Tu as oublié tes affaires. Déclara-t-elle en me les tendant dans les bras.

- Oh oui, merci Santana. Lui répondis-je en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Mon dieu, c'est incroyable l'effet qu'elle exerce sur moi. Bon et bien vu que Santana est dans la salle de bain, je devrai peut-être aller rejoindre les autres. Je reviens donc vers le salon et repose mes affaires sur le canapé, je les reprendrai après pour aller prendre ma douche de toute façon. Il y Kurt et Rachel assis à la table de la cuisine.

- Hey, vous êtes déjà rentrés?

- Oui, on vient d'arriver. Répondit Rachel.

- Attend il est quelle heure là? Demanda Kurt.

- Hm... il est 19h20. Dis-je en rangeant mon téléphone.

- D'accord, ben on pourrait commander des pizzas, non? J'ai la flemme de faire à manger et il y a rien à manger. Avoua Kurt en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

- Okay je m'en occupe. Déclara Rachel en allant chercher le téléphone.

Au même moment Santana entra dans la cuisine.

- Eh j'ai loupé quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? S'interrogea Santana.

- On voulait commander des pizzas, t'aimerais à quoi? Lui demanda Kurt.

- Euh, chorizo.

- Racheeeeeel! Prend trois chorizos et trois royales! Cria Kurt.

Santana s'affala sur une chaise et fit comme Kurt, posa sa tête sur la table. C'était assez marrant, on dirait ces moments dans les séries TV.

- Je suis fatiguééééée. Se plaint Santana.

- Arrête de te plaindre j'ai mal à la tête. Se plaint Kurt à son tour.

- Ferme la Hummel, j'ai envie de me plaindre alors je me plein. Répondis Santana.

Tout cela me décrocha un sourire, on dirait de vieux amis qui vivent ensemble depuis vingt ans.

- Bon, je suppose que je vais pouvoir aller prendre ma douche, à tout à l'heure. Déclarai-je.

- Hm hm. Répondis Kurt toujours la tête sur la table.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Répondis Santana, en laissant sa tête sur la table tout comme Kurt.

Je pars donc de la table et vais récupérer mes affaires, encore une fois dans l'armoire, je regarde si je n'ai rien oublié et je repas vers la salle de bain. En m'y rendant je croise Mercedes, Quinn, Mike et Puck. Ils viennent de sortir de leurs chambres. Ils ne me disent que «hey» ou m'adresse un sourire car ils sont encore dans leur sommeil, ils baillent tous. Je suis enfin dans la salle de bain, je pose mes fringues sur le coté et me dépêche d'enlever ceux que j'ai sur moi, je les met dans le panier de linge qui va à la machine à laver. Je grimpe enfin dans la douche et tourne le robinet d'eau chaud.

L'eau brûlante me pique un peu la peau au début mais me fait un bien fou au bout de quelque secondes, ça me relaxe énormément. Je me dépêche de me laver et de sortir car les pizzas ne devraient pas tarder. Je sors, me sèche et enfile mes vêtements. Un petit short et un débardeur blanc un peu trop grand mais qui fait un style que j'adore. Bien sur, comme toujours, moi Brittany , je ne met pas de soutien-gorge. Je n'aime pas ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pose ma serviette sur le lavabo, puis prend mon shampoing avec moi pour le remettre dans mon sac et me rend dans le salon rejoindre tout le monde.

Ils se sont installés sur le sol en posant plein de coussin pour s'y asseoir, ça semble sympa.

- Brittany, il ne manquait plus que toi! S'exclama Quinn.

Je lui sourie et m'installe donc entre Quinn et Mercedes. Je suis juste en face de Santana d'ailleurs qui elle me regarde avec un regard à me couper le souffle. Elle me mate autrement dit, avec un petit sourire béat. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, en plus elle est tellement mignonne. Mais je ne comprend pas qu'elle agit ainsi alors qu'elle a une petite-amie.

D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas vu cette Dani. Bref c'est pas le sujet, le visage de Santana m'arrache un petit rire ce qui la sort de son espèce de transe. Elle baisse tout de suite les yeux et prend une part de pizza dans ses mains, je fais pareil.

Le repas se passe en silence, nous parlons juste un peu de la journée de Santana, Kurt et Rachel à la NYADA. Apparement Santana a vu Dani aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous très fatigués, du moins eux, moi pas du tout. Le douche m'a bien réveillée.

Ayant finit de manger, tout le monde rangea et jeta les boites de pizza à la poubelle. Nous avons mangés tout sans en laisser une miette, nous devions vraiment avoir faim. Je suis pratiquement sure que Puck a mangé une pizza à lui tout seul, il ne change pas.

Il est déjà 22h30. Santana, Rachel et Kurt ont cours demain il me semble, à mon avis ils ne vont pas tarder à aller dormir. Tout le monde dit donc au revoir, bonne nuit à tout le monde et part dans sa chambre respective. Des que tout le monde est bien dans sa chambre, je déplie le canapé clic-clac et m'y installe. On peut dire que Rachel m'a gâté en couvertures. Trois grosses couvertures. Elle doit vraiment avoir peur que je tombe malade. En tout cas avec tout ça, ça ne risque pas. Je prend une seule couverture et pose les autres au pied du canapé.

Les heures passent, 23h, 00h, 01h... et le sommeil ne vient toujours pas. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne, mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait que je ne dors pas, je ne suis juste pas fatiguée. Je vérifie mes SMS, mes emails, rien. Je me surprend même à jouer aux Sims alors que je n'y ai jamais joué depuis que j'ai mon téléphone.

Soudain j'entends une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis des pas qui approchent. Je me redresse donc dans le canapé pour voir qui arrive. C'est Santana. Elle doit sûrement chercher un truc à boire je ne sais quoi. Elle ne me voit pas, elle continu sa marche vers la cuisine. Moi qui croyait qu'elle prendrai quelque chose à boire, à manger... non. Elle s'assoit sur une des chaises autour de la table et pose sa tête dans ses mains.

- Euh... Salut? Dis-je.

- Oh mon dieu Brittany, tu m'as fais une de ces peurs! Dit-elle en sursautant. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?

- Je suis pas fatiguée, pas du tout même pourtant il est 2h. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout?

- Euh... J'y arrive pas...

- Santana... tu veux en parler? Lui dis-je avec un sourire inquiet.

- Euh tu sais, on a pas à faire ça...

- Santana, viens. Répliquai-je sur un ton plus autoritaire que je l'aurai voulu, je suis plutôt fière.

Elle s'approcha lentement du canapé, puis finit par s'asseoir à mes cotés.

- Tu sais depuis... depuis Finn. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que la dernière parole que je lui est adressé est sûrement une de mes insultes pitoyables. Déclara Santana en baissant la tête, se retenant de pleurer.

- Hey Santana regarde moi... regarde moi.

Elle releva son visage et me regarda droit dans les yeux, des larmes au bord des paupières. Je lui attrapai les mains pour la rassurée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te tracasse avec ça d'accord? Tu sais très bien que Finn savait que tu l'aimais énormément. Tu te souviens la fois où il t'as aidé à faire ton coming-out car tu souffrais intérieurement? Ou la fois ou tu l'as aidé à casser la gueule de Brody? Tu étais tellement fière de toi que tu m'as appelé pour me le raconter à peine une heure plus tard. Tu comptais énormément pour Finn, et il savait que c'était réciproque, tu lui as prouvé de nombreuses fois, vous étiez comme frère et sœur qui se chamaillait, d'accord?

Santana fondit en larmes et me serra dans ses bras. Je la serrai à mon tour sans hésitation. Elle me serrait si fort, comme si elle en dépendait, elle me faisait tellement de peine. Puis elle se détacha lentement de mon corps en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Hm... merci Britt. Déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- De rien San... tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi...

Elle essuie ses larmes puis me lance un doux sourire. Sans que je m'y attend, elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue, des papillons me traversent alors le corps tout entier. Puis elle recula lentement son visage, et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment une génie Brittany.

Ces mots, je me souviens qu'elle me les avaient prononcés, comme si c'était hier.

- On se voit demain, d'accord? Dit-elle.

- D'accord... bonne nuit San. Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire timide.

- Bonne nuit Britt.

Puis elle se leva du canapé en m'adressant un signe de la main, puis disparut dans le couloir en retournant dans sa chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et tentai de fermer les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Je peux vous dire que j'ai passé une nuit fantastique. En ce qui concerne être éloignée de Santana, c'est échoué, je veux être à ses cotés, c'est plus fort que moi.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Et non le personnage de Dani n'apparaît pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais elle ne va pas tarder! Comment vous croyez que Dani agira lorsqu'elle apprendra que Brittany, l'ex de Santana vie actuellement avec cette dernière? ;)**

**Le chapitre 3 devrait arriver la semaine prochaine!**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans les reviews! Bonne journée à tous! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuuuuur, voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Donc des fois je changerai un peu de POV (point de vue) car si je reste fixé sur Brittany, ce sera pas tout le temps facile de montrer les sentiments de Santana ^^ Du coup là il y aura un peu de Santana POV et peu être dans les autres chapitres des POV d'autres personnages, on verra bien :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

La nuit passa paisiblement, la journée d'hier m'a épuisé, même si en réfléchissant je n'avais fais que dormir. Je m'étire et m'assoies tranquillement sur le canapé en prenant mon téléphone et vérifie mes emails. Tout ce que j'ai c'est un email de la fac comme quoi je suis absente. Je devrai peut-être leur dire que je suis à New York, ils seraient capable de publier un avis de recherche. Je leur répond donc que je suis chez des amis à New York avec les mots les plus polis possible.

Je me lève donc et m'étire rapidement avant de rejoindre la cuisine et de m'asseoir aux cotés de Quinn et Mercedes.

- Où sont les autres? Leur demandai-je.

- Mike et Puck sont partis dans une salle de musculation pour se défouler comme ils ont dit, et Rachel, Santana et Kurt sont à la NYADA. Ils passent des auditions pour leur nouveau groupe de musique. Me répondit Mercedes.

- Il y a qui dans le groupe déjà? Demandai-je.

- Hm... bah forcement Kurt, Rachel et Santana. Il y a aussi Dani il me semble. Répondit Quinn.

- Oh euh... d'accord. Ils rentrent à quelle heure?

- Ils devraient pas tarder, ça fait deux heures qu'ils sont partis et ils devaient acheter à manger en revenant, je meurs de faim. Se plaint Quinn.

Ils ne sont toujours pas là, je vais aller me doucher et m'habiller alors. J'ai l'air débile planté au milieu de la cuisine en pyjama.

Je sors de la cuisine et prend mes affaires pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je me dépêche dans la douche. Je sors et enfile vite mes habits. Un débardeur noir et un short en jean déchiré. Je retourne dans le salon et pose mes habits dans l'armoire et quand je me retourne qu'est-ce que je vois? Mercedes et Quinn, allongées sur le sol devant la télé, totalement bourrées...

- Vous êtes sérieuses? Je suis partis dans la salle de bain à peine 30 minutes...

- Tu sais chérie, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps pour être bourrée. Dit Mercedes en hoquetant.

- Oh non pitié m'appelle pas chérie... dis-je sur un ton exaspérant.

- Aller Briiiiiitt, viens avec nouuuuus. Cria Quinn.

Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et je suis partit m'allonger à coté de Quinn sur le sol sinon ça aurait finit en émeute.

- Tient bois. Dit Mercedes en me tendant la bouteille de vodka.

- Excuses moi?! M'écriai-je en me redressant d'un coup.

- Bois! Tu en as bien besoin. Tu le sais, on le sait, tout le monde le sait. T'as juste trop peur de le dire car tu crois que Santana va l'apprendre. Dit Quinn.

- Wow wow, c'est quoi ça. On dirait des méchantes licornes, arrêtez. Dis-je en toute innocence.

- Tu crois pas qu'elle est déjà bourrée? Demanda Mercedes à Quinn.

- Mais nooooon, laisse la avec ses licornes. Répondis Quinn en buvant une gorgée de vodka.

- Eh oh, je suis là! Criai-je en arrachant la bouteille de la bouche de Quinn. C'est ma bouteille maintenant.

- Et meeeeerde. Dit Quinn qui venait de recevoir de la vodka sur elle.

- Ehhhhh mon bébé revient! S'exclama alors Mercedes en tentant de rattraper la bouteille.

- Wow, mon bébé! Ma bouteille! M'écriai-je.

- ON EST DES GENTILLES LICORNES. Dit Quinn.

- Ouais ouais, si tu veux. Répliquai-je en buvant une longue gorgée de vodka qui me brûla la gorge.

À peu près 30 minutes plus tard, toujours allongées sur le sol et encore bourrées, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tout le monde déboula dans la pièce, ce qui nous fit sursauter. Enfin toujours pas Mike et Puck, ils devaient toujours se trouver à la salle de musculation, il n'est que 11h. Rachel et Kurt entrèrent dans la pièce suivit de Santana et une fille qui semblait être Dani puisqu'elle et Santana se tenaient par la main. Ce qui me fit un petit pincement au cœur, un gros même. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je fis mon possible pour ne pas les faire couler. Je ne veux pas passer pour la faible de service qui pleure tout le temps.

- Kurtiiiiiie! Tu as coupé tes cheveux? Ça fait moins... gay. Dit Mercedes en éclatant de rire.

- Dios mío, me dites pas qu'elles sont... S'exaspéra Santana.

- Bourrées! Cria Quinn.

Elles avaient toutes les deux courus vers nos amis, mais moi non. Je restais plantée debout. Et puis j'étais bourrée, j'allais encore dire une connerie si j'ouvrais la bouche.

- Brittany, tu vas bien? Demanda Rachel lorsqu'elle vit que mon regard était fixé sur les mains entrelacées de Dani et Santana.

- Ouais euh... Je vais y aller, ok? Hum... à tout à l'heure.

POV Santana :

- Attend Brittany! Cria Rachel en courant dans le couloir après Brittany.

Je ne supporte pas de voir Brittany dans cet état. Le pire c'est que je sais pourquoi elle vient de partir comme ça, mais je ne peux pas aller la voir, je ne peux plus me le permettre, j'ai une petite-amie à présent...

- Donc, c'est elle Brittany? Me demanda Dani.

- Oui, euh... viens je vais t'expliquer. Lui dis-je en l'amenant par la main sur le canapé. Tu sais, après Finn... hm, ça a été un gros choque pour nous tous, donc quelques-un de nos amis sont venus nous rendre visite pour surmonter ça.

- Bien sur je comprend t'en fais pas. Donc il y a Brittany et... en rigola Dani.

- Quinn et Mercedes, qui sont... bourrées.

- Je vois ça. Dit-elle en souriant. Salut les filles! Lança Dani aux filles qui dansaient au milieu de la pièce pendant que Kurt les regardaient désespérément assis sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Salut Daniiiiii! C'est ça hein? S'exclama Mercedes.

- Oui c'est ça. Répondit-elle.

- Enchantée! Cria à son tour Quinn.

- Moi aussi! S'exclama Dani, puis elle retourna son regard vers le mien. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de réconfort, quoi que ce soit, je suis là. D'accord?

- Bien sur que je le sais. Répondis-je.

Puis je lui déposai un baiser doux sur les lèvres. J'adorais l'embrasser, c'était d'ailleurs un de mes passes temps favoris, mais... Les baisers de Brittany me manquent. Tout ce qui concerne Brittany me manque. Certes Dani est sexy, gentille, attentionnée... c'est sûrement la petite-amie que beaucoup de filles rêveraient d'avoir mais... Brittany c'est Brittany. Mais bon, j'ai fais un choix. Brittany ne partage plus mes sentiments de toute façon, et je me sens super bien avec Dani. Alors... on peut dire que tout va bien, plus ou moins.

- Aller suis moi, on va aller avec Kurt. Il va finir par faire une dépression, tu as vu son visage? Dis-je.

- Ouais. Répondit Dani en riant. Allons-y.

Puis nous retrouvâmes Kurt autour de la table pendant que Quinn et Mercedes continuaient de danser. Du moins, essayez.

POV Brittany :

Je courus dans la chambre la plus proche et m'assis sur le lit, en tachant de me calmer. Quelques secondes plus tard Rachel entra lentement dans la pièce.

- Brittany... ça va? Demanda Rachel, inquiète.

- Oui ça va t'en fais pas... C'est juste que, j'imaginais que ça pouvait autant me faire mal de juste les voir avec les mains entrelacées.

- Tu aimes encore Santana, n'est-ce pas? Dit Rachel avec un sourire désolé.

- C'est si flagrant? Lui demandai-je.

- Eh bien, tu la regardes tout le temps, je suis même impressionnée qu'elle ne s'en ai pas rendue compte.

- Ouais...

- Tu sais Brittany... Il ne faut jamais garder ses sentiments pour sois car, regarde moi par exemple. J'aurai pu avouer mes sentiments à Finn depuis des semaines, et maintenant je n'en aurai plus jamais la chance... Alors ne laisse pas ta chance passer. Dit-elle avec une voix cassée.

- Rachel, je suis désolée... Dis-je d'un ton désolé.

- Ca va, ca va. N'en parlons pas. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne faut jamais garder ses sentiments pour sois, soit tu le regretteras, soit tu en souffriras, peut-être même les deux.

- Je ferai du mieux que je peux Rachel mais... Elle a une petite-amie maintenant... M'exasperai-je.

- Brittany... tu sais que Santana n'aimera jamais personne autant que toi! S'exclama Rachel avec un sourire.

Je lui souris et la prit dans mes bras.

- Merci Rachel, d'être là pour moi. Tu sais aussi que je serai toujours là pour toi. Dis-je.

- Je sais Brittany, merci.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre. Bon va falloir que je trouve une excuse pour retourner là bas. Je me lève et essuie mes yeux lentement, pour éviter qu'ils ne deviennent rouge. Certes je ne pleurais pas, mais j'avais les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge.

Je sors de la pièce puis marche vers le salon. Ils sont tous assis autour de la table dans la cuisine. Puck et Mike ne sont d'ailleurs toujours pas rentrés, ils doivent se déstresser, faire leurs nerfs en faisant du sport, c'est pas bête en y réfléchissant. Peut être que la danse me calmerait, ça fait d'ailleurs des jours que je n'en ai pas fais. Bref je verrai.

- Ah Brittany! S'exclama Kurt.

- Euh... Salut. Dis-je.

Les effets de l'alcool avaient disparues. Heureusement.

- Désolé d'être partit comme ça, l'alcool a pas vraiment un bon effet sur moi. M'excusai-je.

- C'est pas grave, tu vas mieux? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais ça va, juste mal de crâne. Mentis-je. Au fait, je m'appelle Brittany, tu dois êtes Dani, c'est ça?

Bien sur que je savais qui elle était.

- C'est ça, ravis de te rencontrer! Dis Dani en me souriant.

- Moi aussi. Puis je baissai la tête.

Je vais aller m'asseoir entre Rachel et Kurt. Tout le monde discutait, Quinn et Mercedes dormaient dans le canapé, épuisées par l'alcool. Dani et Santana ne cessaient de se lancer des regards amoureux.

On prépara simplement des sandwichs le midi, tout l'après midi se passa dans la cuisines, assis autour de la table à discuter, rire de tout et de rien. Enfin, ils riaient. Je n'étais même pas d'humeur à rire, à plaisanter, alors que d'habitude c'est toujours moi qui joue la clown de service. Bizarrement Santana non plus ne riait pas, elle avait l'air renfermé sur elle même.

Mike et Puck sont rentrés vers 15h et nous ont rejoints à la table. J'étais dans mes pensées toute l'après-midi, c'est comme si je n'étais pas avec eux. J'étais comment dire... dans mon monde.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer, il fut très vite 20h. A mon avis nous sommes partis pour passer la soirée tous ensemble.

Puck sortit les bouteilles de vodka, de bières et tout autre alcool. Tout le monde buvait, sauf moi. Et encore une exception, Santana. Elle avait l'air réticente, contrariée ce soir, elle n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude.

- Alors, on fait quoi ce soir, on regarde la télé? Demanda Mike.

- Oui, Funny Girl! S'exclama Rachel.

- Non Rachel pas encore... Dis Santana en soufflant.

- Il y a le nouvel épisode de Pretty Little Liars qui sort, pourquoi on le regarderait pas? Proposai-je.

Tout le monde accepta, nous allons donc nous installer dans le canapé. Enfin... Santana, Dani, Kurt, Rachel et moi allons dans le canapé, puis Quinn, Mercedes, Puck et Mike s'installent à nos pieds, sur plein de coussins.

L'épisode commence est tout le monde est concentré sur l'écran, sauf moi. Moi qui suis tout le temps à fond dans cette série, je ne regarde même pas l'écran, mais je regarde Santana. Qui cette dernière est tranquillement assise sur Dani. Dani lui chuchote des trucs à l'oreille, en tout cas ça fait rougir Santana. Je ne supporte pas de les regarder ensemble, mais je suis captivée par Santana. Elle est si belle, nous nous sommes mis dans le noir pour regarder la télé, il y a juste la lumière du téléviseur qui reflète sur son visage. Cela marque à merveille les traits de son visage, le noir encre de ses yeux, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

Tout cas coup elle baisse les yeux et les relève aussitôt, en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Elle me regarde toujours avec une telle intensité que ça me déstabilise. Et comme une idiote je baisse les yeux. Elle me manque tellement, tout me manque, ce qui me vaut les larmes aux yeux. Je sens son regard sur moi et je n'ose plus bouger, mais je me décide.

- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens. Chuchotai-je à Rachel.

Elle hocha juste la tête en guise d'approbation. Je me lève donc et empreinte le couloir pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, là où je pourrai laisser couler ces larmes sans problèmes.

POV Santana :

Merde, Brittany est partit... Pourquoi il faut toujours que je la regarde? Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'elle, j'en suis incapable... Je suis pathétique. Je suis avec Dani, et j'ose encore regarder Brittany de cette façon. Je n'ai plus le droit, c'est Dani que je dois regarder de cette manière normalement. Mais non... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est Brittany.

Il faut que j'aille lui parler, c'est plus fort que moi. Faut que je trouve une excuse... Le portable, c'est une bonne excuse non? Tout le monde y croit tout le temps, ça marchera sûrement.

- Hum, j'arrive d'accord? J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la chambre, je vais le chercher. Chuchotai-je à Dani.

- D'accord, fais vite. Répondit-elle.

Elle me fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis je partis dans le couloir. J'arrive enfin au fond du couloir et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

POV Brittany :

- Brittany? Tu vas bien?! Dis-je Santana en se précipitant vers moi.

J'étais là, assise sur le sol contre la baignoire, pleurant comme une idiote. J'étais totalement vulnérable et Santana était là, agenouillée devant moi à me regarder avec un air inquiet.

- Ça va, ça va, t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Dis-je en me levant puis en lui adressant par la porte.

- Non attends! S'exclama Santana en m'attrapant le poignet.

Je ne me retournai pas pour autant, j'avais toujours le visage en direction de la porte, et Santana était derrière moi.

- J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais... J'ai vu la façon dont tu nous regardais moi et Dani avec les mains entrelacées ce matin, j'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais lorsque tu venais arrivé, juste dans l'entrée. Finit-elle dans un sanglot.

Je n'en reviens pas, ses paroles sont tellement emplies d'émotion, que mes larmes coulent de plus belles sur mes joues.

Sans que je m'y attende Santana me tire le poignet, ce qui fait que je me retourne et me trouve face à elle.

- S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, c'est encore plus dur... Dit-elle en essuyant de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage.

Je n'osais rien dire, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses doigts sur ma joue envoyaient des papillons dans tout mon corps sur leur passage, je n'avais aucun mot pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. Mais je finis finalement à m'exprimer.

- Tu me manques... avouai-je doucement.

- Oh Brittany... si tu savais à quel point tu me manques toi aussi... avoua Santana également, dans un sanglot.

Elle posa son front contre le mien, ses lèvres touchaient presque les miennes, mais aucune de nous ne combla l'espace, malgré notre respiration haletante. Nous sommes restées comme ça pendant quelques secondes.

- Il faut qu'on y aille... dis-je.

- Oui... Vas-y, j'arriverai quelques secondes après.

Je me décolle donc lentement d'elle et me retourne vers la porte, en gardant sa main dans la mienne le plus longtemps possible, puis la lâche, laissant tomber sa main dans le vide.

Je continue donc ma marche dans le couloir puis rejoins les autres dans le canapé. Je me rassois à coté de Rachel, sur le bord du canapé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Santana fait son entrée dans le salon et va se remettre à sa place sur les genoux de Dani, à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle a l'air réticente, ce qui est compréhensible. Elle me jette un dernier regard puis se retourne vers le téléviseur.

La soirée se finit calmement, lorsque nous avions finis de regarder Pretty Little Liars, tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre, nous étions très fatigués, et presque tout le monde était totalement bourré. Lorsque je fut seule dans le salon, je fermai toutes les lumières puis me couchai sur le canapé, pour entamer encore une nuit avec Santana hantant mes pensées.

* * *

**Voilà pour vous! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Comme vous le voyez je veux faire durer le suspens dans la relation Brittana :p**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterai le quatrième chapitre, car les cours reprennent Lundi :/ (FUCK !) **

**Mais ne vous en fait pas il sera posté! :)**

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et dites ce que vous en penser de les reviews, ça me ferai plaisir, bonne journée à tous! :) **


End file.
